caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
Food
Every person in your caravan consumes varying amounts of water and calories per day. They will automatically consume food and water whenever time passes while travelling on the map. Nothing is consumed while the game is paused, while you are in a menu, or while you are in a city or location. Food can be purchased, looted from defeated enemies, or taken from slaughtered animals. Your bunker also provides some unique foods for free. Eating better tasting foods can improve the morale of your caravan, regardless of their position in the Caravan (i.e: Volunteer, Mercenary, Prisoner, etc.). This is important, because for Slaves, Escorted, and Prisoners to offer to hire on when you free them, their morale must be 30 (Prisoners) or 40 (Escorted and Slaves). Not eating or drinking enough will cause weight loss and a slight drop in morale. Being dangerously underweight (Emaciation) will cause gradual health loss. Continued lack of food and water will eventually drain health very quickly resulting in death. Weight can be regained from receiving enough Food to restore the lost weight. All Food contains different amounts of calories and water content (in the form of moisture). Balancing food and water amounts is tricky in Caravaneer 2, especially when juggling multiple sources of food each with different calorie and water content. NOTE: Water Percentage in food is not included in the calculation on the Map screen. Food Chart All food has kilocalories (Kcal = 1000 calories) that your humans need per day to survive, in the Energy column you can find the amount of energy given by eating 0.1 kg of that food source. The Water column will give you the amount of water contained in the food. The''' Taste''' column will tell how the taste determines the Food's effect on morale; better tasting Foods tend to increase Morale. From the values of the columns above the following information was calculated: *'Efficiency per kg'; This is the amount of energy in 1 kg of dry food * 10)/ (1 - Water). This column can be used to compare the energy of different food types by taken water out of the picture. *'Total weight required per day'; This is the weight of food and water an average human (2000 Kcal and 2.35 L) uses for that type of food per day. This column can be used to compare different food types in relation to their actual water content. Basically: If you eat "dry" food you need additional water to get to your amount of water needed per day, which you also need to take with you. If you eat too much of a "wet" food source you could waste the water that is inside the food. The weight of containers used to store fluids is not taken into account in this calculation. 1L of fluid is used as 1kg. Additional information: *Bunker vegetables are available for free at Your Bunker. Can be sold in other places. *One unit of food always weights 1 kilogram, except eggs for which a single egg will weigh very little. *Values for Snake eggs and Lizards eggs are for 1 kg worth: ** One kg of Lizard eggs = 100 units ** One kg of Snake eggs = 45.45 units * In the game Energy is determined per 0.1 kg. Therefore 1 kg of Peas, for example, will give ~810 Kcal. * The moisture (Water) inside food can be used to reduce the amount of water you carry for your humans. The percentage of water can be calculated as (water *100 = water %) (e.g. Beans: 0.3 *100 = 30% of water). |} (*) One Unit = 0.01 kg with 1.4 Kcal per Egg (**) One Unit = 0.022 kg with 3.1 Kcal per Egg (***) numbers are rounded Food Items Beans Available for free from Your Bunker. Beef Can be looted from battle by killing a Cow, or slaughtering your own livestock. Available in some stores. Camel Meat Only receivable from killing a Camel during battle, or slaughtering your own livestock. Camel Milk Only receivable from milking a female Camel. Along with Horse Milk, has the highest Water Percentage of all foodstuff. Carrots Available for free from Your Bunker. Exclusively available in Your Bunker. Cow Cheese Has the lowest Water Percentage of all foodstuff. Available in some stores. Cow Milk Can be milked from a female Cow. Available in some stores. Donkey Meat Only receivable by killing a Donkey during battle, or slaughtering your own livestock Donkey Milk Only receivable by milking a female Donkey. Goat Cheese Has the highest nutritional value overall per kilogram. Available in some stores. Goat Meat Can be looted from battle by killing a Goat, or slaughtering your own livestock. Available in some stores. Goat Milk Can be milked from a female Goat. Available in some stores. Horse Meat Only receivable by killing a Horse during battle, or slaughtering your own livestock. Horse Milk Only receivable from milking a female Horse. Along with Camel Milk, has the highest Water Percentage of all foodstuff. Human Meat Initially only available from looting the Cannibal Camp. Alternatively, can be looted from battle once Sapoboi Rodrigues teaches the player to preserve and cook Human Meat. See side mission Sapoboi the Cannibal. Insects Can be "Hunted" within Travelling Mode. Worst taste of all foodstuff available. Available in some stores. Jerboa Meat Can be "Hunted" within Travelling Mode. Available in some stores. Lamb Can be looted from battle by killing a Sheep, or slaughtering your own livestock. Available in some stores. Lizard Egg Can be "Hunted" within Travelling Mode. One Lizard Egg (0.01 kg) gives actually 1.4 Kcal Energy compared to other foodstuff. Has the lowest nutritional value overall per kilogram. Lizard Meat Can be "Hunted" within Travelling Mode. Available in some stores. Mushrooms Available for free from Your Bunker. Exclusively available in Your Bunker. Has the second lowest nutritional value overall per kilogram. Peas Available for free from Your Bunker. Available in some stores. Potatoes Available for free from Your Bunker. Exclusively available in Your Bunker. Sheep Cheese Has the best taste of all foodstuff available. Available in some stores. Sheep Milk Can be milked from a female Sheep. Available in some stores. Snake Egg Can be "Hunted" within Travelling Mode. One Snake Egg (0.022 kg) gives actually 3.1 Kcal Energy compared to other foodstuff. Snake Meat Can be "Hunted" within Travelling Mode. Available in some stores. Category:Game Concept